


Pet Dog

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [10]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yangyang, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: “You make me sound like I’m not able to bite through someone’s throat with just a snap of my jaw.”“The thing is… you could. But you don’t.”“I have before.” Yukhei snarled into Yangyang’s ear, body suddenly pressing against his from behind. His dick twitched in interest, but Yangyang wasn’t one to just give in. Yukhei wasn’t dangerous. Werewolves, generally, were. Yukhei, in particular, wasn’t.(Don’t let this fool you, it’s just PWP)





	Pet Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> The Yangyang/Yukhei tag is so dry, I’m so confused, they have such good energy together, my little Hype-Duo.
> 
> Yangyang/Lucas was requested by an Anon on CC, WayV was requested by Junsun, I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> TW: mild cannibalism, mentions of killing

#####

If you asked a little child what they wanted to become when they were big, most of them would say become a knight, a prince, or a queen. Definitely someone living in a huge castle, with lots of power and adoring underlings. And money. Money was important.

Yangyang sighed in content and leaned back on his soft arm-chair, gently fanning himself the with fancily painted fan that had been gifted by an adoring underling yesterday, when the woman had come to ask where her son had gone and if they could return him.

After some short investigations, it had been revealed that he unfortunately had become dinner three days ago, but the gifts still were greatly appreciated.

“Yah! Yangyang, why are you lazing around here like you own the place! The hole in the fence won’t repair itself, get off your flat butt and get to work!”

Okay, maybe it hadn’t been HIS underling that had begged for them to return her son, but his boss’s. Minor details. He still lived in a huge ass, spooky vampire castle and got to do whatever he wanted.

“I said get to work.” He was rudely slapped over his thighs.

“Yes, I was going to! Cut an old man some slack!”

Okay, maybe not whatever he wanted all the time. But. Often. Totally at least 95% of the time, especially when he successfully hid from Yuta or Kunhang who’d actually make him fulfil his duties. The stress of eternal life – it was unbelievable.

“You’re barely even 50, now move your ass or I will move it for you!” Yangyang scrambled off the soft pillows upon Yuta switching to his threatening tone, and with a wave he dashed from the main room before he’d actually follow through with the threats. Yuta sometimes did. He was a Dryad, but he was scary as fuck for a natural-spirit-something.

Where was this hole he had talked about? Yangyang remembered Jungwoo talking about it yesterday, but he had been so busy trying to beat Yukhei in who could slurp down more intestines in 30 seconds, the finer parts had slipped his mind.

Well, might as well ask Jungwoo again, he was always nice.

 

Yangyang wasn’t sure how, but through some turn of events he ended up taking a detour through the kitchen to snack on some chocolate frogs, which had a funny sign promising eternal suffering to whoever would try them, but no suffering had kicked in yet, then he’d been to the study to see Jaemin slave away over books, so busy he didn’t even properly respond to his wonderful offer of a blowjob. It was very worrying. Finally, he had found Jungwoo to ask him about the hole and then stayed to give his incredibly important opinion on the different coloured tulips.

Finally, he had even repaired the fence!

What a productive day.

As the security guard of the castle, the fences were only one of his responsibilities. When he had first gotten appointed, there had been some nasty rumours and stories about how and why he had gotten this job.

Other castles had actually dangerous predators to guard them, after all: the Northern Vampire Lord had a siren – black eyes, sharp teeth, the ability to completely blind someone’s senses and make them a will-less puppet that’d just throw themselves into the ice cold ocean to become dinner with just their voice, yikes – the Southern Vampire Lady had a ghoul – rips their prey apart at full consciousness and can regrow body-parts, ew – and the Western Vampire Lady had a werewolf – big, bulky, pure muscle, with a terrible half-beast form, yuck.

Meanwhile, Yangyang was a Mogwai, a simple Demon, no huge fangs, no giant claws, no fancy-pansy anything, and one that fed of sexual energy three months of the year at that. They didn’t exactly have that great a reputation in the fighting-department, but rather in the horizontal bedroom activities.

Rightfully so, if he may say so himself.

Nevertheless, Yangyang hadn’t sucked Sicheng’s dick to get the job, and after a few years of successful guarding duty, the nasty stories had died down. Because he was actually good at what he did.

When he did it.

Not to mention, Sicheng’s court also included a werewolf, and were Yukhei the one guarding it, they’d long have been overrun by some angry mob.

“You make me sound like I’m not able to bite through someone’s throat with just a snap of my jaw.” Yukhei glared at Yangyang, who was trying to get the sticky wooden stain, he had used for the fence, that had gotten on his hands off.

“The thing is… you could. But you don’t.” he purred and scratched hard enough to draw blood, the black liquid trickling down the drain with the water for a second, until the wound closed as quick as it had been inflicted.

“I have before.” Yukhei snarled into Yangyang’s ear, body suddenly pressing against his from behind. His dick twitched in interest, but Yangyang wasn’t one to just give in. Even if it meant passing on some great sex.

So, he kept washing his hands like he was unbothered. Yukhei might not even realise his flex sent all the blood rushing south in Yangyang. “And why do they call you pet dog then? Hm?”

Yukhei growled and his hands slammed into the basin on both sides of Yangyang’s waist, caging him against it. Oh yes, that was so hot, Yangyang’s dick was absolutely getting interested, yet he kept scrubbing his skin like it wasn’t.

“I like that name, okay? It has nothing to do with anything. Why does everyone keep picking on that?”

“Who’s everyone?” Yangyang decided his hands were as clean as they’d get, and turned to bat his lashes at Yukhei, whose eyes were glowing in anger. Yangyang wasn’t scared. He knew Yukhei wouldn’t harm a fly if it came to it.

Plus, the wolf didn’t stand a chance against him.

“You’re supposed to be on my side in this.” He whined, breaking his threatening demeanour just how Yangyang had expected him to. Yukhei wasn’t dangerous. Werewolves, generally, were. Yukhei, in particular, wasn’t.

“I’m just teasing, you know?” Yangyang purred and nudged his leg between Yukhei’s. It was a bit hard to properly grind up against him like this, because he was so unnecessarily tall, but Yangyang had been blessed with long legs, so he could make it work and Yukhei shivered when he pressed down on his crotch.

“That’s dirty play.” Yukhei groaned.

“Hm, whatever, I have some other dirty things in mind I’d like to do.”

Yukhei suddenly pulled away and before he knew it, Yangyang felt himself get hiked up by his thighs and dropped on the counter, next to the basin, Yukhei fumbling to open the fly of his pants.

He hissed from the subtle pressure on his dick that had fully hardened while riling Yukhei up a bit.

Yangyang didn’t per se get off of annoying people. But it was a bit of a turn on. Many things were turn ons, if he thought about it. What other reason would you be given eternal life for, if not to spend the better part of it fucking?

Yukhei managed to open his pants and pushed them down just enough to let his cock spring free. Yangyang moaned, when he immediately wrapped one of his huge hands around it, gently tugging it a few times.

“I’ll suck you off, if you return the favour.” Yukhei suggested, gracing a finger over the sensitive tip.

“Fuck yeah.” Yangyang pushed on his shoulder and Yukhei went to his knees with a smirk, settling between his open thighs.

He wasted no time in warming Yangyang up or teasing him. Yukhei was a straight to the point kind of fuck-buddy. He licked around the head once, getting it slippery and wet, before immediately wrapping his lips around it.

Yangyang sighed in content, the warm wetness feeling just so amazing. It wasn’t something that ever got old, no matter how many times you did it. Yukhei swirled his tongue around his dick once more, then started sinking down. Yangyang had to hold himself back from bucking his hips up to bury himself in his mouth, knowing Yukhei tended to gag easily. So, he just let the wolf to it, he’d make this as good as it got without any help from him.

Yukhei started bobbing up and down, pressing his tongue flat against his dick’s underside, taking more each time he went down until Yangyang’s cock hit the back of his throat.

“Xuxi.” Yangyang gasped, grabbing onto the counter and the other moaned around his cock, sending vibrations down his body that made him moan obscenely.

He rose back up and Yangyang started at how his lips stretched around only the tip now, only for him to push back down and engulf him in the heat of his mouth. Yukhei wasn’t very polished in his technique, but he was throughout.

Each bob of his head sent Yangyang closer to the edge, each moan making his hips wanting to flex.

“I’m close.” He gasped, when Yukhei pressed his tongue into the slit, making him shiver.

Yukhei pulled off and wrapped his hand around his dick, stroking him to completion until Yangyang came over his hand and his own pants with a groan.

It took him a moment to come down from his high and realise the mess.

“Great. Those were freshly laundered.” He whined.

“Sorry?” Yukhei smiled apologetically.

“Man, you need to learn how to swallow, gross. You could have spat, the sink is right here!” Yangyang reached for a towel and tried to take care of the worst, but it was a fight he was destined to lose.

 

He still returned the favour, though he unfortunately had to pull off, too, leaving Yukhei to get cum on his shirt. What a pity.

 

Being a demon meant Yangyang could go with less sleep than a human – if he needed to. Sure, there was great joy in just lying in bed and chilling, but as much as he liked to flaunt around the castle, he knew he had a job to do, and he took pride in being a good guard.

So, most nights were spent strolling around the estate and making sure no one dared to trespass.

The biggest problem were humans. The supernatural world had been at peace for centuries now, the four rulers watching rather than doing anything for the most part. But humans – urgh, they were nasty. Especially those Hunters from the city that thought they were the shit.

Those that grew up close to the dark, haunted castles usually knew to pay the due respect to the ruling lord or lady and their court, and to fear them.

Yangyang and the others did their everything to keep it that way. A scared human was a harmless human, after all. They hardly ever really dared to do anything against them, only came to the castle when there was absolutely no other option, and when they did, they brought gifts to appease them, shook like leaves, and didn’t dare speak up against Sicheng mumbling some bullshit explanations for lost children or mysterious fairy lights glowing in the closest forest.

Hunters, however, had usually grown up with some spooky stories to read at best, which for the most part misrepresented supernatural and their abilities grossly. Maybe they had seen some Incubus fuck a human in a dark back alley, maybe they had seen a ghost haunt down some person.

Nothing actually scary and intimidating.

It made them cocky and too confident.

Yangyang stared at the two young men, dressed in leather armour and with the Hunters’ batch on their arms, that stalked through the carefully taken care of front yard. He had noticed them the moment they climbed the iron front fence and kept an eye on them ever since. It would have been easy to jump out of the shadows and kill them on the spot, but it was a bit entertaining to see what they’d try.

The fact that they had just come in from the front showed how terribly competent they thought themselves to be. Arrogant pricks.

Now they were hiding behind the carefully cut bushes, darting from one to another, getting closer to the castle that lay in darkness and quiet. Well. Allmost. Yangyang definitely heard SOMEONE getting fucked, but he really couldn’t be bothered figuring out who was at it. He doubted the humans’ ears were good enough to pick up the desperate cries, though, so darkness and quiet it was.

Yangyang was hidden in the shadows of the main entrance door, the one he suspected these two morons to take because their arrogance was clearly blinding them, ready for a dramatic entrance. He loved those.

But before his moment came, the door squeaked behind himself, light pouring into the yard, where the two humans ducked behind a bush. Their heartbeats were thundering over the garden, making it very obvious what was going on.

Yangyang grabbed the tall figure that was waltzing out the door, humming the melody of a spring song, and pulled him into the shadows with him.

Yukhei grunted under where Yangyang had wisely held his mouth shut, big eyes staring at him. Yangyang’s dick twitched, but right now really wasn’t the time.

The humans were whispering in slight concern now, but they weren’t running yet, and Yukhei seemed to realise that he had just ruined Yangyang grand entrance as the demonic inhabitant of the castle, here to hunt their asses down.

“Sit, down, stay.” Yangyang hissed and Yukhei bristled.

“I’m not some dog.” Yukhei struggled against him, grinding his hips into Yangyang’s.

“Bad boy.” If his cock hadn’t been interested before, it was definitely now.

“Stop it.”

“You stop it, now my dick is hard, I have to kill those two, you’re ruining my favourite part.” Yangyang whined and Yukhei looked down at his crotch, finding the bulge there to confirm Yangyang’s complaint.

“Sorry? I’ll fuck you if you want?”

“You better.” Yangyang heard the tell-tale sound of feet hitting the pebbled walk. “After this, you at least blow my back out to make up for the troubles you gave me.”

He didn’t wait for Yukhei’s confirmation, knowing he’d be all too willing to do that for him, and pushed off the ground, darting after the fleeing humans.

 

It was easy work. They were too slow for him and would be stopped by the massive gates. Yangyang got the first one before he had even reached them. He let him scream for a few seconds, just for fun, before snapping his neck with ease, and decided to let the other one get away and spread the word. Publicity was so important… he hissed after him for good measure and watched him tear open his arm on the spikes on top of the fence, before he fell down on the other side and ran like the devil was after him.

Not completely wrong.

With a sigh, Yangyang hefted the dead body over his shoulder and waddled back to the dark castle while trying not to aggravate his boner, where the door was still open a bit, letting a sliver of light pour into the yard.

Yukhei waited in the shadow, looking regretful.

“I’m really sorry, Yangs.”

“Hm, I told you, you have to make it up to me.” He shrugged and let the other open the door for him, so he could get the man into the kitchen downstairs – he’d not let a perfectly good meal go to waste only because his dick was still half-hard in his pants. And Lucifer knew how quickly humans rotted when left in the warm.

 

The moment he was stored aware securely, Yangyang’s hips were grabbed from behind and Yukhei unabashedly pressed his ass against his crotch, rolling up so Yangyang could feel his hard cock drag against his backside.

“Here?” He gasped, feeling his own arousal start to take over better parts of his brain already.

“Why not?” Yukhei whispered lowly.

Yangyang really wasn’t one to talk back in situations like this one, especially since Yukhei had already snaked a hand around him and was stroking his dick back to full hardness through his pants. It didn’t take much for his length to strain against the fabric, with Yukhei pressing down on it just enough while rubbing his own against Yangyang’s ass continuously.

He reached down and opened the buttons, groaning in relief when it was freed from the tight confinement, before reaching behind himself to do the same to Yukhei’s clothing.

“If you want to fuck me, you have to make me come first.” Yangyang gasped. The dry humping was nice, but it wouldn’t give him any orgasms, that was for sure. As a Mogwai, his body would very easily open once he had cum. Yangyang preferred that over trying to make any other kind of lube work.

“I know.” Yukhei rasped into his ear and Yangyang shivered in anticipation. He wasn’t kept in suspense for long, because Yukhei gabbed his jaw and pushed two fingers into his mouth.

Yangyang closed his lips and hurriedly licked his tongue around them clumsily, trying to get them as wet and slippery as he needed them, as quickly as possible. It was easy, Yangyang saliva was made for this after all.

“I’ll finger you, okay? Don’t touch yourself.”

Yangyang tore his mouth away and pushed Yukhei’s now wet hand down. “Do it, but if you take too long, I won’t hold back.” He commanded.

“I won’t.” Yukhei darkly promised and Yangyang moaned when he felt his finger press against his rim, warming the muscle up a little before pushing one in. Of course, Yukhei wouldn’t tease. He was the least patient person in this castle you could have sex with. Even Jaemin had more chill on getting himself off, and Jaemin was a perpetuity horny incubus!

Yukhei started thrusting his finger and quickly added the other. Yangyang gasped, trying to find purchase, only to realise he was standing in the middle of the bloody kitchen with nothing to hold onto. Desperate times called for desperate measures, so, he reached behind himself and held onto Yukhei’s arm. He felt the hard muscle shift under his hands and it only made his dick throb in arousal more.

Not that Yukhei’s physique came as a surprise. Yangyang possibly knew the werewolf’s body better than his own from how much sex they had, but it still worked as a major turn on every time.

“Ah, fuck.” Yukhei had crooked his fingers in his hole, pushing right into Yangyang’s sweet spot. He had to close his eyes, as pleasure ripped through him. Yukhei always pressed right down on the sensitive spot instead of warming him up. His thighs were already starting to strain from having to lean forward, without anything to hold onto and Yukhei opening him mercilessly from behind. He pressed into his prostate over and over, until Yangyang couldn’t hold small groans with every pass anymore.

“How about I bend you over the counter as I fuck you, huh?” Yukhei suggested, voice deep and right in Yangyang’s ear.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Yangyang pushed his hips down against Yukhei’s hand and felt his fingers slide in just a little deeper, just a little more right where he needed them to be.

Yukhei picked up the pace even more, and the mixture of pressure and friction didn’t allow him to last. “Yukhei.” Yangyang dug his fingers into the other’s arms and his body locked up as he came with a rather pathetic whine.

Yukhei kept pushing his fingers into him, fucked him through the orgasm, and where normal people would get oversensitive, Yangyang only had to focus on not letting himself go soft – something his kind of Demon had perfect control over – and enjoyed every last second of his high.

The slide of Yukhei’s fingers into his ass got easier, as he felt slick ooze from his hole and his muscle opening by itself to allow the penetration be effortless and pleasurable. A wet squelching noise soon filled the kitchen and Yangyang gasped as Yukhei pressed in three, then four fingers with ease. This, too, was part of his anatomy to make things easier for him.

“Fuck this is always the best.” Yukhei whispered and twisted his hand, making Yangyang yelp.

“Yu-Yukhei you said you’d fuck me, so pay up!”

“Hm… but you seem to enjoy this.”

Yangyang cursed himself. He wanted to pull away and show Yukhei where he could shove that arrogant behaviour, but he was right, it felt too good to give it up!

“Please, I want your cock.” Yangyang whined instead, changing his tactics.

“I know.”

Yukhei crooked his fingers again, and Yangyang felt his gut already tighten once more. He liked it when Yukhei didn’t give in, it was so hot, and he also loved how well Yukhei knew the angles at which to thrust his fingers to make him see stars. But he also really wanted to get a cock up his ass.

“Come on, bend me over and fuck me, I’m ready.” He whined, feeling his dick twitch yet again. It wasn’t that the night would be over if he came once more before actually getting where he wanted to be. He just didn’t want to give Yukhei the satisfaction…

“I will.”

“You’re insufferable and I hate you.” Yangyang’s voice slowly got higher and higher as Yukhei kept abusing his sweet spot and his whole body tingled.

“No, you don’t.”

Yangyang cried out, and was sure Yukhei would bruise from his grip at this point, when his body locked up and shivered before he came again.

“Your ass is so talented, two orgasms from only fingering?” Yukhei purred into his ear and Yangyang gasped and sputtered as his high made his mind cloudy and thinking hard. “And you’re still hard.”

“O-of course. You don’t have the stamina to make me go limp before you’re too worn out to even move another muscle.” Yangyang teased, but his voice was too airy and high to really carry any threat.

“Wait. You’re right! We’ve never done that.” Yukhei still had his fingers in his ass and kept moving them lazily. Yangyang was really getting driven up a fucking wall here. Where was the dicking he’d feel for another three days he had been promised? “How many times can you come in a row?”

“I don’t know.” Yangyang whined and pushed his hips down.

“How many have you done before and with whom?”

Yangyang really didn’t appreciate having to try and think about this right now. “I don’t remember. But Jaemin boasted he made Renjun come six times until he passed out, so guess that should work.”

Yukhei rubbed his thumb over Yangyang’s rim and he jerked away from the touch.

“Hm, six… does fingering count?”

“There’s no rules to that shit, but if you don’t bend me over that counter and fuck me right now, I’ll not let you near my ass for the next ten years.”

“Aw, you could never hold out that long.”

“Watch me-ah. You are not fisting me while I stand in this kitchen!” Yangyang all but yelled.

“Fine.” Yukhei’s pout was evident in his voice and he finally pulled his fingers out and pushed Yangyang through the kitchen, until his feet hit the stone counter, forcing his upper body to bend over it.

“You’re also not fisting me while I’m bent over a fucking counter, who taught you manners, huh?” Yangyang snarled.

“I thought there were no rules?” Yukhei purred into his ear, but Yangyang felt the tip of his cock against his rim and stopped complaining – for now.

“I make the rules.” Yangyang groaned, while Yukhei slowly pushed his length into him. His body easily opened, despite the considerable girth and length, and he couldn’t hold a content moan, over finally getting the dick he had been promised.

“Of course you do.” Yukhei chuckled, his hands finding purchase on Yangyang’s hips as he bottomed out. He sounded way too smug, but thinking and taking cock had never worked well together in Yangyang’s experience, so he just moaned loudly and adjusted to the stretch.

“Fuck me, Yukhei. Right now!”

“Hm.” Yukhei did a tiny hip roll that did nothing but rile Yangyang up further. He pushed back against him and Yukhei groaned, but then he tightened his grip on Yangyang’s hips, keeping him still. “Be a bit patient.”

“Can you shut up and do your job?”

“Okay, tell me if it’s too much.”

“Right now I can’t even imagine you doing anything that might be too - ah.”

Yukhei snapped his hips and Yangyang was forced forwards, legs hitting against the hard stone, his dick trapped against the counter almost uncomfortably. But Yukhei immediately pulled back out and fucked into him again, and again, and again, going at a brutal pace and Yangyang lost all grip on words, mindlessly crying out as Yukhei pounded into him.

This was what he had wanted to get all evening, if only Yukhei hadn’t suddenly thought himself to be all smart and smooth. The angle wasn’t ideal, so he didn’t get as much stimulation of his prostate as he would have liked, but the intense friction on his rim made up for that, as Yukhei’s rhythm was fast, and Yangyang loved it.

“Xuxi, oh sweet hell.”

He reached around and held onto the counter, so he could push back against Yukhei a little, could cant his hips up, and now he was hitting perfectly inside, right into that bundle of nerves that was the most sensitive, that gave Yangyang the most pleasure, as Yukhei rubbed over it with the tip of his dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” It was so good, and Yangyang felt his fingers start to hurt from holding onto the edge of the counter so hard, but he couldn’t let go.

“Urgh, I’m close.” Yukhei groaned from behind him.

“Don’t stop! Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” he tightened around Yukhei’s cock, like it’d keep him there, and whined. Yukhei kept his pace for a few more beats and it was enough to send Yangyang over the edge.

He moaned filthily and arched his back as deep as it would on the damn counter and clenched down hard on Yukhei, as he fucked him through the high.

“Don’t go limp, I want to make you cum more.” Yukhei stuttered, as his thrusts lost rhythm and he finally buried himself and came inside.

Yangyang was feeling quite sated by now, but it was still easy to hold onto his self-control and keep himself hard. Especially since he still intended to stand by his words and out-last Yukhei, who ground his hips against his ass, milking his own orgasm.

The moment Yukhei started to get oversensitive, he pulled out, and Yangyang felt warm, sticky liquid trickle down the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck, so pretty.” Yukhei smeared his fingers through it, making him gasp from the unexpected and rather gently touch of his finger ghosting over his skin.

“Are you going to do more?” Yangyang asked, his voice breathy from exhaustion.

“Yes, six times.”

“I don’t think I can.” Just the thought of three more orgasms made him feel like passing out, no matter how much proud he usually was, he had to admit defeat where it was appropriate. He was already leaning onto the counter heavily, chest rising and falling quickly.

“I think you can.” Yukhei circled a finger around Yangyang’s rim and slowly pushed two fingers inside, like he was very gently going to get him stretched, and hadn’t fucked him seconds ago. The noise his wet hole made filled the kitchen and Yangyang felt himself tingle all over from the gentle ministrations.

“I think I’ll die.” Yangyang whined, when Yukhei started twisting his fingers and went deeper again. When he pressed into his prostate, he squeaked.

“So cute. We have to do this more often, you’re not even nagging anymore.”

“Shut up.” Yangyang whimpered. Yukhei reached around and wrapped a hand around his dick, slick from the lubricants over his ass, that he had played with. Yangyang bucked into his touch and moaned.

Yukhei didn’t got too quickly and Yangyang wouldn’t have been able to take it if he had. Everything felt so intense, despite his abilities as a Mogwai, which were the reason this was even possible to begin with. Even magic had limitations, and Yangyang was definitely starting to feel them as Yukhei gently tugged on his cock and dragged a finger over the tip, which made him quiver and moan.

The steady rhythm was a change. Under normal circumstance, he would have found it boring, but right now, it was just right and let him enjoy this, as he slowly started moving in time with Yukhei, who brought him to the edge not as brutally as before. “Close Xuxi. Urgh, so good.”

“One more?” Yukhei asked from behind.

“I can’t. I’m already so sensitive.” Yangyang gasped.

“Please, just one?”

Yukhei sounded so cute and pleading, who was he to say no to that? Yangyang nodded and brought a hand under his face to rest his head on while Yukhei kept up the gentle pace until his body tightened and he came with small, airy moans.

As the high wore off, it was hard to keep himself in the mindset for more. He really didn’t need more, everything was sore already, his body spent. But he managed to, just out of pettiness.

“Can you turn around?” Yukhei asked, his hand disappearing from Yangyang’s dick. It was a much needed break, because oversensitivity was slowly becoming a problem.

“Help me.” Yangyang whined. The fingers were pulled from his ass and he clenched around air, but then Yukhei pushed him up and he turned to his back. The stone under him was already warm from having lied on it, and he’d rather not think what kind of mess he was going to leave on the counter with his slick steadily running down his thighs.

“Shit, this is the best.” Yukhei whispered and traced his finger over the underside of Yangyang’s still hard cock, making him shiver.

“Do something, please!” Yangyang tried to trap him between his legs and pull him closer, but the muscle in them was already weak from all the fucking.

“I think I can get hard again.” Yukhei whispered, “Just… I want to eat you out, too.”

Yangyang mewled.

“Please, eat me out!”

“Aw, look, how cute you can be.”

“Sh-shut up!” Yangyang managed to weakly kick Yukhei, wo chuckled, but went down to his knees. He used his hands to push Yangyang’s cheeks apart and the warmth from them seeped into his skin. It was oddly comforting and nice. Really, Yangyang was seeing a different side of himself tonight.

“Fuck, your hole looks amazing.”

“Get to it.”

Yukhei licked the inside of his thigh teasingly, and due to his body already being so oversensitive, Yangyang shuddered and couldn’t keep complaining, but had to moan instead.

It seemed enough to finally convince Yukhei to do what he had suggested, because Yangyang felt his breath ghost against his skin, before he finally dragged his tongue through the slippery mess that his ass had become. Yangyang whimpered and arched off the counter, and Yukhei kept going, kept playing with his tongue as Yangyang started to see stars from the intensity at which he was feeling it.

“Fuck, this is great.” Yukhei groaned, while spreading him open with his hands a little more. Yangyang wouldn’t have been able to do anything against it if he wanted, too gone in his lust.

The tip of Yukhei’s tongue circled his hole once, before he pushed it inside, able to penetrate the softened muscle easily.

“Xuxiiii.” Yangyang felt him push in a single digit along his tongue, which he used to rub over his walls, over his prostate, like it wasn’t already abused enough as it was. “Xuxi, I can’t, too much, too much!” Yangyang never had to tell him to go slower, but he couldn’t take this.

Immediately Yukhei stopped his merciless teasing.

“Sorry.”

“Keep going, just not as much.” Yangyang gasped and Yukhei nodded, immediately back to licking over his hole and pushing his tongue inside. That was better, he couldn’t reach as far, and, in the state he was in, it was more than enough for him to start moaning shamelessly once more.

Slowly, he felt himself get lulled into a comfortable rhythm of Yukhei thrusting his tongue inside, circling his rim, and crooking it to press against Yangyang’s walls.

He couldn’t stop himself from trying to close his legs, but Yukhei kept pushing them open again, and Yangyang strained against the hold.

“Xuxi, I… I...”

Unfortunately, Yukhei pulled away as he searched to words, and Yangyang cried out in frustration. He had been so close.

“Can you do one more round after?”

“No, no I can’t.”

“Can I fuck you, please? Please!”

Yangyang opened one eye to glare down at the other, however, Yukhei looked so pleadingly and cute, his mouth and chin shiny from Lucifer knew what.

“Sure.” Yangyang’s back wasn’t blown out yet, so what was there to lose?

Well, if Yangyang’s brain had still had any capacity to think left, he would have realised the mistake. But it hadn’t, so he didn’t.

Yukhei got to his feet a lightning speed, and pushed Yangyang’s legs up by his knees, folding him on top of the counter. Also something he would have never let happen if his brain hadn’t quit on him long ago.

“Fuck, this is amazing.” Yukhei whispered and Yangyang grabbed onto the edge when he felt the tip of Yukhei’s cock nudge him. With one smooth thrust, he buried himself to the hilt, and Yangyang screamed in utter overwhelm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Yukhei rolled his hips, holding back a second but not really giving him a break, while asking “Too much?”

“I don’t, fuck, I don’t know.” Yangyang wasn’t sure if it was too much, or if it was just enough, but he had never felt this out of it before. “Move!” he finally pressed out.

And move he did. Yangyang was glad Yukhei was holding him by his thighs, where he pushed them down against his chest, and kept him somewhat in place, because he could barely grab onto the counter when Yukhei started thrusting into him mercilessly, each move pushing him over the sleek stone.

Yangyang heard himself whimper and moan pathetically, but it was like he had lost all control over his own actions, too focussed on how the drag of Yukhei’s cock inside his ass felt, how he pressed into the sensitive spots just right, yet way too much.

“Fuck, I’m close, fuck this is amazing.” Yukhei groaned, and Yangyang didn’t know if he was close to coming again, too, or close to fainting.

The other’s thrusts became more accentuated, as he was chasing his own release, until his hips stuttered and stilled. Yangyang jerked as he felt him fill him, and he tried to get himself there one last time by clenching down, but it wouldn’t quite work and the frustration made him whine.

“Let me…” Yukhei grumbled and wrapped his hand around Yangyang’s neglected dick. He felt grateful, because it was exactly what he needed right now. It only took a few strokes until he shuddered and came, crying out mindlessly, nothing left in his body to spill.

“Fuck that was good.” Yangyang managed to rasp, before he dozed off, still on the stone kitchen counter.

 

When Yangyang woke up, the morning sun was streaming through the tall windows, and he looked around, finding himself in his room. Yukhei must have been a nice fuck-buddy and carried him here last night. How sweet. Yangyang tried sitting up, but his body screamed in agony, every single muscle sore and tight.

He flopped right back into his sheets and groaned.

“Yangyang!” he heard Kunhang roar outside, the sound of feet against the old marble floors coming closer, “I know it was you, you fucking filthy demon! In the kitchen! You beast! We eat there!”

He pulled the blanket over his head and decided to ignore the house keeper. Kunhang was angry with him all the time, but this time, in particular, he had no regrets.

It had been so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I wrote smut, so I felt a little rusty tbh... actually, I only had to edit and rework this a bit, bc I already wrote it back when I wrote the other parts of the AU. Maybe there'll be more to this series, I do have more pairing requested and planned, I just feel a bit uninspired recently ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
